1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges and more particularly, to a hinge assembly, which allows easy and accurate adjustment of the angle between the two swinging members thereof by means of an adjustment screw.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a hinge assembly 10 according to the prior art. According to this design, the hinge assembly 10 is comprised of a first swinging member 11, a second swinging member 12, a pivot pin 13, and a limiter screw 14. The first swinging member 11 comprises two wing plates 111 arranged at two sides of one end thereof, and a shield 113 connected between the wing plates 111. Each wing plate 111 has a through hole 112. The shield 113 has a screw hole 114. The second swinging member 12 comprises a pivot holder 121 at one end. The pivot holder 121 has a through hole 122 axially extending through two opposite ends thereof. The pivot pin 13 is inserted through the through holes 112 of the wing plates 111 and the through hole 122 of the pivot holder 121 to pivotally secure the second swinging member 12 to the first swinging member 11. The limiter screw 14 is threaded into the screw hole 114 of the shield 113 and stopped against the periphery of the pivot holder 121 to limit the biasing angle of the second swinging member 12 relative to the first swinging member 11.
The aforesaid hinge assembly 10 allows adjustment of the angle of the second swinging member 12 relative to the first swinging member 11. According to this design, the adjustment accuracy of the biasing angle of the second swinging member 12 relative to the first swinging member 11 depends upon the user's technique. Further, the use of the limiter screw 14 to limit the biasing angle of the second swinging member 12 relative to the first swinging member 11 does not allow the hinge assembly 10 to bear a heavy load. Further, the limiter screw 14 and the surface of the pivot holder 121 wear quickly with use. When the limiter screw 14 and the surface of the pivot holder 121 start to wear, the positioning between the first swinging member 11 and the second swinging member 12 becomes unstable.